


Again.

by Ale_Ao3



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ale_Ao3/pseuds/Ale_Ao3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John are just getting home from a particularly dangerous case. Sherlock is injured, John does not know how to deal with how he feels, and overall fluffy-ness occurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again.

We managed to hail a cab quickly due to Sherlock's ridiculous ability to summon one out of mid-air. I can still feel the adrenaline shooting through my veins even while I enter the cab. I never imagined I would see Sherlock so beaten, and torn. For the entire cab ride home, I don't look at him, I don't touch him, and I try to make an obvious point not to talk to him, but he seems content to just sit there and stare at the city passing by.

So we continue like that all the way up and into 221 B, and the second I hear the door shut, and the lock click, I lose it. Before I can blink, I am on top of Sherlock, slamming him into the door and pinning his hands above both of our heads. I swear I can hear him thinking. I can feel his thoughts, his presence, I always can, even when Sherlock was 'dead' I somehow knew that the scene at the hospital would not be my last time seeing him. And now, a year after he has returned, I can still feel him. Everywhere. 

But Sherlock's fall has passed. They moved on, and I found it much easier to forgive Sherlock than I originally thought. How could I not? It was Sherlock, and he did it to save the family he created for himself. If I had not forgiven him, I would not be able to go on living. Also, I understand why it took Sherlock so long to return home to me. Moriarty's web had been more complicated than Sherlock had expected, but it was gone now. All of it. Sherlock and Mycroft made sure of that, and now Sherlock is home, with me, and safe. Except for he is constantly putting himself in danger!

"Sherlock...." I started, but I had no idea where this was going, and I was more aware of him than I had ever been before.

"John. I... I don't........... I'm so confused," He said, but it was barely more than a rumble, hidden somewhere in his chest. I'm sure that if I had not been so close, I would not have heard anything at all. "I do not understand why you are upset, I only acted as you would have in such a situation."

And that is when I saw it. Barely a flicker, but it was definitely there. Every emotion that Sherlock held at that exact moment, reflected in those damn eyes. Fear, confusion, fondness.... And then I was sure, I was so sure, that what had happened to Sherlock -- to us -- tonight had scared him as badly as it had me. 

And by God, I had been so scared. Losing Sherlock once had been horrible enough the first time, and when he returned I had never been so happy in my life. Sherlock's death had not only killed him, but it killed me. I don't even want to think what would happen if I lost him twice, and finding him bloody, beaten, and lying in an alleyway had me reduced to near-tears. It was at that moment that I knew I would do anything to keep this spectacular man safe. I would literally do anything for him.

"Sherlock.... Its my job to protect you! You find out who the bad guys are, and I catch them! I deal with the danger! You just keep yourself safe! You just stay. Bloody. Safe! That is all I ever wanted from you, and this may seem far-fetched to you but it would kill me to see you die again while doing my job!" I whispered back, now close enough to see that his eyes were dilated, and dusted with the beginning of tears. "You have the power to kill me Sherlock Holmes." 

And he kissed me. I wish I could say that I expected it, but I didn't, and it took me a while to respond. However, once I did, everything clicked. It was perfect. Sherlock was, and still is, perfect; what started out as an innocent first kiss didn't stay that way for long, and the tension of the night we had just experienced melted away as we melted together. It wasn't long before I found myself being pushed back into my favorite chair and given an arm full of Sherlock. I realized we had been dancing around this, around each other, and now that we were both giving in, it was perfect. 

We didn't go any farther than an amazing snog, and afterwards, Sherlock slumped on top of me, giving me soft open-mouthed kisses down my neck as I fell in and out of consciousness. We didn't speak, words were not needed, this was Sherlock and we just understood. And finally, just as I was about to fall asleep, I heard Sherlock whisper in-between kisses something I hope I will never understand.

"I have killed you once already John Watson,  
But I am afraid I will kill you again."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Hi! So, I'm kind of new to writing fanfiction, so please cut me some slack! This is for the Letswritesherlock challenge number one...... I'm super open to criticism, so please let me know what you think!!


End file.
